Burning Ice
by ponystripes
Summary: Sometimes ice is so cold it burns. He has the protection to prevent such things. So why does he continue to hurt? Inukag. Disclaimer : I Do not own Inuyasha!
1. Chapter 1

**Burning Ice**

Summary: Sometimes ice -- is so cold that it burns. He possesses the robes to protect himself from such burns, so why does he continue to hurt? Inukag

_'abcdefg' _ Thought

"abcdefg" speech

--------------------------------------------- Change in scene

_( A/N: Okay at the beginning it might not seem so much as the summary says, but pay attention and it will make sense more near the end of the story. )_

**Kagome's P.O.V**

We had gotten into yet another arguement involving Kikyo. How come they were always like this? It's not like I _**hate**_ the girl. No, hate is such a strong word. I only dislike her. A lot.

I used to wish her gone. Forever, as to never bother is again. But that was selfish. All I want is for him to be happy. Yet, he doesn't return the favor.

I had cried this morning before jumping through the well. He hadn't come back to get me, nor to apologize. He hadn't came back at ALL.

So I was just going to ignore him... at least until he apologized. Give him the cold shoulder. Childish? Yes. Payback? Damn straight! I would act like I didn't care, like my heart was frozen over, into a empty wasteland nothing, now emotionless. Yes,that should work. After all, he hates it when I ignore him like that. I hope this works soooo bad!

But what if it didn't? What if it turns out wrong and backfires? Then I would be in a hell of trouble now wouldn't I?

But that was a chance I was going to take. What happens, happens, I can't turn back now. Well actually, I can. I could turn around and run and wait for him to worry about me. But why? That always happens. I am tired of it. I have to end this nonsense once and for all. And that's what I plan on doing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi Kagome! I knew you'd be back soon wench. We've been waiting for you. Now let's get a move on before these damn turtles change their minds and decide they need to rest some more." Inuyasha said to me as I came into sight of the others. I tried my best to ignore him. I walked right passed him and sat next to Shippo who was still asleep. After making myself comfortable, I stared into the fore blankly.

**Inyasha'a P.O.V**

She ignored me? What's with her? She didn't sit me, hell, she didn't even _**look**_ at me. Feh. Why do I care? She can give me the cold shoulder all she wants! All she is is a shard detector anyhow.

But, is she?

I wasn't exactly sure, but I had at pretty good hunch she meant more to me than just that. And for some reason her coldness toward me hurt. It hurt like a scold from a pot over an open fire. Like a second degree burn on the inside of my body. Only worse.

Why did iy hurt so much? Why do I even care? I know why. It was f the fear of losing someone who was so close to me. The fear she will keep her heart hidden from me forever and leave when we defeat Naraku. And never let me see that beautiful smile again.

That was it. Fear. He hated the very_** thought **_of fearing something that stupid and that small. But he couldn't deny it any longer. He had to do something about it. But what?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Normal P.O.V**

Inuyasha and Kagome still hadn't spoken since the arguement. That was two days ago. It was getting hard for both of them to keep this up. Yet, still they did.

Sang, Miroku, and Shippo seemed to be aware of the tension between the two and decided to stay out of it this time.

No demons had attacked either. It was odd, indeed. But the gang continued on. Not know when to stop, fore Kagome had only spoken once, and that was to Shippo, telling him to be careful. So they dragged on.

With each step, it seemed, Inuyasha became closer to snapping, to pouncing on Kagome and forcing her to interact with him in any way. Hell, he'd be happy if she would just look him in the eye at least once!

Kagome too, had to fight the urge to brake down and give in. It was not of her nature to hold a grudge. And it wasn't that easy either.

But pride got in the way of it all, for both of them.

So they stayed, avoiding one another, until Miroku spoke up and suggested to everyone that they should make camp. And that,hey did.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Kagome couldn't sleep. Everyone else had fallen asleep a while ago, that she thought, anyway.

"I can't keep this up! It's so hard avoiding him. But..." Kagome said to herself sadly. She had expected him to give in by now, say he was sorry, and get things back to normal, but he hadn't. The war inside of her in rather to keep holding a grudge or not had been going on for the past few days, and she was getting itred of it.

"Then don't." A quiet, husky voice said from behind her.

It was Inuyasha.

He took a seat next to the miko and just watched the flames dance with one another, in a secret motion he never did quite understand.

"But you called me her name..again! Inuyasha, I am _**NOT**_ Kikyo, I never will be, I'm not like her, and I am not as pretty as her, and I am not a good as an archer as her. But I do not deserve to be compared to her in any way, shape, or form. I might be her reincarnation, but I am my own person. And I would like you to respect that and get us straightened out!" Kagome gave in, telling him exactly what she felt and thought.

"I know that, Kagome. I realized that a long time ago, when you excepted me for who I was. It just slipps sometimes. I am sorry, very sorry. But...doing what you did, ignoring me for days at a time -- it hurt. It felt like someone had ripped a hole in my heart and then put salt on it to decrease the bleeding, only to make that stop and the pain almost unbearable. I have been put through a lot, Kagome. That you know. I thought you were gone, giving up on me for good. Locking yourself in your own little world, away from me." Inuyasha said quietly, barely believing himself at the depth and meaning to his words.

"Inu- Inuyasha.. I...I didn't know! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you..I...I dont know...I guess I was just so tired of it my anger let itself be shown." Kagome sobbed, throwing herself into the arms of the protective hanyou, that had somehow stolen her heart.

Inuyasha smiled softly. The burning ache in his chest, gone. It was cooled. Cleaned of all pain.

"Thank you, Kagome. For forgiving me." He wispered. She smiled up at him.

"You know, you were right. You're not like Kikyo and you are not as pretty as her, nor as good at archery as her..." Inuyasha started.

Kagome was about to yell 'Sit!', but he put a finger to her lips and leaned down to her ear, and wispered:

"Wou are perfect, she was not, you're beutiful, she was only pretty, you're excelent at archery, she was only good. You are like no other miko, human, or whatever you want to be called. You are Kagome. You are the women whom I lve."

With those words, the burning anger that had once filled her heart dissolved away. Her frozen heart melted. Her eyes filled with joyous tears.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say that! Inuyasha...I-- I love you too, but i must ask you one thing, what about Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"I will fight until I avenge her death, but my love for her, it is parished. Charred in flames of fury. She was the past, you are the present, and the future." Inuyasha explained, pulling _**his**_ miko tighter into their embrace.

Kagome leaned into him as the couple watched the flames do their magical dance oce again. They were no longer cold in any way at all. Their love burned through their hearts as they enjoyed one another's presence.

The moon was full, the stars were bright, and that night, it was proven, that no matter how hard you try, how much you need, or now bad you want to, there is no way to put out the flames of eternal love.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That, my friends, would be the end. I had absolutely no plan for this story, it started out with a nurses office... o.O

I think it was a bit sad at the brginning with them avoiding one another like that, if I may say so myself. I am not a person who likes a lot of 'sad' things in stories, so I made the ending heppy:-). I thank you all for reading and I love you all as well! Review if you liked it!!

Ponystripes


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everyone!

This isn't exactly a new chapter, sorry to let you know. I'm posting this as a "new chapter" for all of my fics.

Why?

Because the link I'm going to attach is really important! It's an original story I'm writing that I'm entering into a contest for (scholarship money). Since you guys are all extremely awesome and have taken the time to read my fanfics, I was hoping that posting the link to my original work here would help advertise it. I need votes! So if you read it and enjoy, please vote for my story, become a fan, or leave a comment! It's highly appreciated! And while I'm working on my original work, I will be working on mini fics to continue to post up here, so don't worry!

Thank you, and please enjoy!

The link (if not clickable, please copy and paste; it should take you to a page with the story called "Evil Angel". That's mine! If it doesn't take you there, you can always go to text and search for it!) I was notified that the link wasn't appearing previously, so hopefully it will show up now; you'll just have to take the spaces out of the link:

Http :/ www. text novel . Com / story / Evil-Angel / 6629 /

As always,

Love,

Shoe


End file.
